razorfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Omnitrix Wielders
The book starts at Christian Assembly, after everyone, including the teachers have left. Mrs. Bridgett closes the windows, locks the doors, silences her phone and heads into the Youth chapel. After everything is done, she presses a button on the wall, turning the doorway into a portal. Then, Vilgax and Eon emerge through the portal. Mrs Bridgett asks Vilgax what his plan was. Vilgax lays out his plan step by step: let him and Eon take alternate evil Omnitrix wielders from their timelines to battle Ryan and Josh as their aliens, then use another weapon from Dr. Psychobos to do something timeline-threatening. Mrs Bridgett confirms the idea and cackles evil along with Vilgax and Eon. The next day, Team Takedown and Ryan are training in Ryan's training simulator. Tiara blasts some dummies with her mana blasts. Kaitlyn slips right through them with her Lenopan powers. Quinn commands some robots to stop working with his technopathic powers. Josh takes some energy away from the robots as Feedback. Ryan then torches them as Heatblast. After that is done, the team departs into their different ways back home. Ryan heads into his room and a portal opens from his closet door. Professor Paradox emerges from it, greeting him heartily. Ryan assumes that Paradox is here over another time crisis. Paradox tells him that he's right, for Vilgax, Eon and Mrs Bridgett are working together to bring evil Omnitrix wielders to the main timeline. Therefore, he and other recommended Omnitrix wielders must use their Omnitrix aliens to battle the evil aliens. Paradox then hands Ryan a list of the recommended Omnitrix wielders. Just as Ryan is about to transform into Jetray, Paradox stops him and tells him to bring Josh along, much to his grimace. Paradox warps away as Ryan gets Josh and asks him for his aid, who happily transforms into XLR8 and races into the living room. Ryan then sets up boundaries with Josh, much to Josh's dismay. Then Ryan transforms into Clockwork and opens a time portal. Then, Josh and 13 Year Old Clockwork go in. At Christian Assembly, the portal opens and Ryan and Josh emerge from it. Josh asks Ryan why they were there. Proving Ryan's point, a robot emerges from the Virtus building and D'Anna as Rapidjam emerges behind it. Josh goes to help D'Anna to help while Ryan goes the back way. Rapidjam reverts back to D'Anna and Josh transforms into Humungousaur. As Young Humungousaur tackles the robot, D'Anna stands in awe, activates her Delta-X and transforms into Colossasaur. She and Young Humungousaur pin down the robot and Ryan, as Humungousaur, smashes the robot offline. Colossasaur times out, confused. Young Humungousaur, who has now reverted back to Josh, tells D'Anna to wait for it. 13 Year old Humungousaur then reverts back to Ryan. Ryan greets her and looks at the Delta-X. Ryan tells the two that they needed to go get Tiara now. D'Anna makes a snide comment about her being Josh's girlfriend, and Josh protests. A portal then opens and the three Omnitrix wielders go through it. They then arrive at a forest campsite. D'Anna and Josh complain, asking why they were there. Proving Ryan's point again, the Characters: * Ryan Prime * Professor Paradox * No Watch Ryan * Josh Prime * Tiara 10 * D'Anna 10 * Ryan 23 * Ryan Mathousand * TK 10 * Ryan X Villains: * Mrs. Bridgett * Vilgax * Eon * Reiann * Warlord Ryan * Bad Ryan * Nega Ryan * Ryzarro * Anna D * Evil Josh Aliens Used by Ryan Prime: * Diamondhead (off-screen transformation, cameo) * Clockwork (x2) * Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) * Snow Bear * Pesky Dust * Cannonbolt * Ninjock * Bloxx (cameo) * Upgrade by Josh Prime: * Feedback * XLR8 (x2) * Humungousaur * StinkflyOE Stinkfly ** - Cannonbolt (off-screen transformation) - Goop - Four Arms by Tiara 10 - Swampfire (off-screen transformation, first appearance by Tiara) - Four Arms - Pesky Dust - Cannonbolt - Crashhopper - Diamondhead - Wildvine by D'Anna 10 - Rapidjam (off-screen transformation, first appearance) - Colossasaur - Tempest - Revesleeper (first appearance) - Livewire - Hothead - Crystalshard by Ryan 23 - Feedback - Rollaway (off-screen transformation) - Gasmask - Dino-Mighty - Build-A-Guy by Ryan Mathousand - Humungattack - Big Chuck - Crashocker - Fourmungousaur by TK 10 - XLR8 (off-screen transformation) - Gravattack - Humungousaur - Rath by Reiann - Ultimate Heatblast - Ultimate Echo Echo by Warlord Ryan - Four Arms (mentioned) by Bad Ryan - XLR8 - Gravattack - Buzzshock (intended alien was Alien X) by Nega Ryan - Gutrot - by Ryzarro - Eye Guy - Blitzwolfer - Frankenstrike by Anna D - Nuclear Titan - Cooldown by Evil Josh -